Kingdom Of Monsters
by Nathanoraptor
Summary: Stranded on a primordial island after a disaster at sea, the Loud family now must escape a land ruled by gods. However, some of these creatures prove to be more friend than foe and, together, the family will soon discover their destinies and become the only thing standing in the way of a threat that puts the entire Earth at risk
1. Prologue: The Second Coming

_From the notes of Dr. Emma Russell_

_Turning and turning in the widening gyre  
The falcon cannot hear the falconer;  
Things fall apart; the centre cannot hold;  
Mere anarchy is loosed upon the world,  
The blood-dimmed tide is loosed, and everywhere  
The ceremony of innocence is drowned;  
The best lack all conviction, while the worst  
Are full of passionate intensity._

_Surely some revelation is at hand;  
Surely the Second Coming is at hand.  
The Second Coming! Hardly are those words out  
When a vast image out of Spiritus Mundi  
Troubles my sight: a waste of desert sand;  
A shape with lion body and the head of a man,  
A gaze blank and pitiless as the sun,  
Is moving its slow thighs, while all about it  
Reel shadows of the indignant desert birds.  
The darkness drops again; but now I know  
That twenty centuries of stony sleep  
Were vexed to nightmare by a rocking cradle,  
And what rough beast, its hour come round at last,  
Slouches towards Bethlehem to be born? _

_The Second Coming _\- William Butler Yeats


	2. In The Court Of The King

A/N: I don't own The Loud House or Godzilla; Nickleodeon and Toho respectively do that.

_From Dr. Chen's notes:_

_His face is that of a lion, his body is covered in sharp scales, he has the claws of a vulture, and the horns of a wild bull. When he looks at someone, it is the look of death. Humbaba's roar is a flood, his mouth is fire and his breath is death! He can hear a hundred leagues away any rustling in his forest! Who would go down into his forest!_

\- _The Epic of Gilgamesh, _Tablet III

The first thing that Lincoln felt was the mix of heat on his skin and the small waves of water that was splashed against his face. The young boy's eyes opened to revealed to him that he was lying face first in the sand. His whole body ached with pain, feeling as though he had run a ten-mile marathon with Lynn—there and back. The young boy forced his still-weak arms to pull himself up so that he could allow himself to see where he was now. To his shock and amazement, the boy found himself laying upon the beach of some tropical island. As he looked at the sight before him in confusion, Lincoln's mind was suddenly flooded with the memories of everything that led him to this moment.

He remembered that he and his family had been on a weeklong cruise to celebrate their parents twentieth anniversary. The cruise was enjoyable... until the ship had suddenly run afoul of a massive storm that severely damaged the ship in its wake. It was as if the whole sky had come to life. As the cruise ship began to slowly slip into the churning seas amidst the storm, everyone was rushed to the lifeboats.

After that, Lincoln's memories became less reliable. He remembered that the Loud family stayed together through the waves of chaotic and panicking civilians aboard the sinking vessel, that was, until they had to board the lifeboats. Due the family's size, Lincoln's parents were forced to board one boat while the children would have to be placed on separate lifeboats of their own.

The family was in total disarray upon hearing the news— the parents tried their best to calm their children down, but they were forced onto the lifeboat so that they could allow other passengers to board. As the children were beginning to be ushered onto another lifeboat, the cruise ship was suddenly struck by a tremendous explosion, as if a bolt of lightning had torn through the ship. The impact was so great that it knocked Lincoln and his siblings off of the ship and into the freezing waters below. As the storm raged on and the cruise ship sank deep into the sea, the last thing the boy remembered was watching the current pull his sisters away from one another.

As Lincoln forced himself to stand, grief swelled over him as the memory of his family being swept away ran over and over in his mind. He had witnessed what could very well be they're deaths and was unable to do anything to stop it. The young boy wanted to fall to his knees and cry at the thought that he could be the last surviving member of the Loud family. Everyone he knew was more than likely dead and he was left alone on some godforsaken island.

"Hello?" he called out into the island before him "Lori? Luna? Leni? Lynn?"

Only silence answered Lincoln's calls.

"Anybody?!" he screamed at the top of his lungs

Again, the silence answered him. As the tears ran down his face, all Lincoln could think of was how his family could've all died at sea, and by the way things looked for him, he would soon be joining them. The faces of his sisters flashed before him like grim reminders of those he had lost. Every argument, every insult, every little squabble he had with his siblings seemed to be so petty and inconsequential. The boy never considered he would ever be without his sisters, but being here now made him sink into his lowest depths. Not only that, but there was also a strong possibility that his parents were also dead.

"No!" he suddenly declared to himself, punching the sand as he did "I am not just going to lay down and die like this!"

In a moment of defiance that surprised even himself, Lincoln came to the sudden realization that he refused to just lay down and die. If he truly was the last of the Loud family, then he had to find a way to survive and get off this island in their name. As his survival instincts kicked in, a spark of optimism arose in his mind. If he could live through such a traumatic event, then perhaps at least some of his siblings managed to make to this strange island as well. The only way for Lincoln was going to be certain was if he stopped feeling sorry for himself and set out to find them.

From one of the survival shows he had seen on TV, Lincoln remembered the host talking about the survival tips in the event of being stranded on an island. The host said that you should comb the beach in order to locate any supplies that may have washed up from the shipwreck as well locate any other survivors, and if any of his siblings managed to make it here, that would be the first place they would be. After pulling himself up from the sand, Lincoln forced his aching body to move forward.

As he walked along the beach, the boy wondered what island he had washed up on. The cruise ship was traveling on the Pacific Ocean and heading toward Japan, so perhaps he had been dragged by the currents to one of the island along the Philippines. Though if that were the case, he should've at least seen some form of civilization by now, not more empty beach. There was also his sinking fear that he had that this was an uncharted island that had remained untouched by man for what seemed like centuries. Then again, he was only seeing one side of the island, for all he knew there could be an entire town on the other side where his family was waiting for him.

However, the rational part of his brain quickly put the kibosh on _that _notion. "_Wishful thinking_"

As Lincoln walked along the beach, he saw scraps of metal and other pieces of wreckage from the cruise ship, even the smashed pieces of several lifeboats had washed up after the storm. What the boy found odd was the fact that while he was finding the scraps of the ship, he hadn't come across a single body along with the wreckage. It wasn't that he that he wanted to see a corpse—he preferred that he didn't—but he did find it strange that hadn't seen at least one body lying in the sand. The only thing he could surmise was that either they had made it to safety or that their bodies had been swept out to sea. While Lincoln would like to think that the former happened, he knew that it was more of the latter.

While he walked past the debris, he occasionally pulled some of the chucks of wreckage further onto the beach and began to gather them up into a pile so that he could use them for later, granted he didn't know how to build a shelter, but if a bunch of naked people who had been dumped into the middle of the rainforest for a TV Show can make one, then so could he. As Lincoln continued walking along the beach, he would hear strange sounds coming from the jungle in front of him. It didn't sound like any animal he had ever heard before; these were roars of much larger creatures, creatures that Lincoln would prefer not to run into. On the other hand, with the intense heat, he might have to find shade within the jungle soon before he collapsed from exhaustion.

Lincoln had to keep moving, at least until he found some more debris from the ship he could use to make a shelter from the elements. He soon came upon a large rock formation that sat against the sea, but what really got Lincoln's attention was the remains of the lifeboat that had been caught in the rocks. There was only half of the lifeboat left, but Lincoln could still use it. He could fashion a makeshift tent out of it, or could use it as a bed for the night. Either way, he could something that could be of great use for his survival. But as he walked closer to it, he began to notice something smeared alongside the boat. At first Lincoln assumed it was just paint that had been washed off from the water, but once he got closer to the boat, he realized that it wasn't paint, it was blood.

The boy let out a yelp of fright before stumbling backwards into the sand from sheer terror. He had seen blood before, he had his share of cuts before in his life. But this was different; this was the first time he had seen blood that didn't come from him or that he had seen on TV. A part of him want to just turn and go back the way he came right now out of fear finding the body of whose blood that belonged to within the smashed lifeboat—or at least the remains of them anyway.

It was then that Lincoln glanced over to the ocean and saw several other wrecked lifeboats floating adrift among the waves. He couldn't tell if the other boats had blood or worse within them, but he'd rather not find out for himself. While one part of his mind was screaming at him to leave, the other half of his mind was telling to search the lifeboats for supplies and possibly other survivors. If he did decide to search of wreckage, he would have to go out into the water in order to do that. However, he felt a sense of foreboding as he looked out toward the ocean before him. It was as if his instincts were trying to tell him to stay out of the water completely.

Throwing caution to the wind for the sake of his long-term survival, Lincoln began to step into the water and wade toward the nearest lifeboat. He was up to his waist line before he could even reach the boat. At first, he assumed that the lifeboat was still usable, until he saw the hole on the side of it that was slowly making it slip into the waters below it. Thankfully, the boat was not a total loss. Floating in the sinking, water-filled lifeboat, was a first-aid kit and a small box of flares. While he would've also liked to have found some food along with the rest of the supplies, he was at least grateful that he at least found this much.

Just as Lincoln was taking the supplies out of the sinking lifeboat, he suddenly felt something brush against the side of his leg. The surprise touch made the boy jump in fright, causing him to drop the med-kit and flares into the water. Lincoln cursed as he fumbled around in the water in search of the dropped supplies, hoping that he hadn't just lost what could be his only hope of surviving on this island. just then, his hand touched something that could only be described as a hard yet slimy surface—and it was moving!

Before the boy could react, the unknown object he had touched suddenly constricted around his leg and yanked him under water. Lincoln tried to swim back up to the surface, but before he could do so, he was dragged into a much deeper area then he was before, all the while trying to see what exactly had captured through the murkiness of the water around him. Lincoln was then pulled out of the sea and high into the air where the young boy finally got a good look as to what had snatched him up: a tentacle.

The tentacle was a pale white with a blue underside. Lincoln could only gasp in sheer horror at what had wrapped around his leg and was currently dangling him in the air. The fear kept him from screaming, not that anyone was going to save him. It was then that what the tentacle was attached too began to rise out of the sea. The creature was a massive squid with a pale, white coloring and a pair of gleaming red eyes in front of its shell. The giant squid made a high-pitched screech that almost as though someone was letting the air of a thousand balloons. It was upon fully seeing the monster that Lincoln realized what exactly he was in the clutches of, and it made him all the more terrified.

The cephalopod was in fact a Kaiju known as Gezora. Gezora, an enormous squid, was a post-Vortaak kaiju - one of the first to emerge after the event. Emerging in the North Sea, Gezora had sunk fishing boats and attacked oil rigs before being captured and sent to Monster Island. Lincoln had watched hundreds of hours of footage, both new and old, on not just Gezora, but the many other Kaiju that roamed the earth. What the boy also knew was that the monstrous squid had a taste for human flesh, and it looked like he was on the menu.

In a sudden moment of realization, Lincoln pieced together what had happened. Gezora had caused the ship to sink in the first place; any survivors had been picked off and devoured. Lincoln's heart sank as he made this connection, for it meant that Gezora had more than likely devoured his entire family and now intended to do the same to him. The Kaiju then began to lower his latest meal downward toward it's awaiting beak, all the while Lincoln struggled to free himself from the monster's grip.

He cried out for help, but knew it was futile, for anyone that could've heard his cries had already been devoured. This was it; Lincoln was going to die and the Loud family would be wiped out along with him. Some great survivor he turned out to be; he'd barely lasted an hour before being in the clutches of a monster. There was a tiny part of him that wanted to accept his fate so that he could his family, but that tiny voice in the back of his head was drowned out by his will to survive. Sadly however, no matter how hard he tried to free himself from the squid's tentacle, he was unable to escape the beast's grasp.

As he continued to struggle, Lincoln noticed a massive shadow lurking under the surface of the ocean. Gezora seemed to have sensed the presence, for he had halted the tentacle that was holding Lincoln before turning around to face the shadow. While the young boy couldn't understand the emotions of monsters, he could almost feel a sense of dread coming from the Kaiju as it watched the shadow intently. Suddenly, the giant shadow began to rise from the sea, revealing what it truly was. It was no doubt another Kaiju, and it didn't take Lincoln long to figure out which one it was.

The first part of the creature that emerged from the ocean were huge, bony spines that could almost be mistaken for mountains. Following the spines was the rest of the beast. It was a gigantic lizard with charcoal-grey scales and a massive tail attached to its muscular body. As it slowly arose, the new Kaiju began to stand upright in the water, displaying its long, razor sharp claws on each of its hands as it did. It bared its fangs at Gezora as its yellow, reptilian eyes blazed furiously as it glared at the other monster. It then opened its mouth to unleash an ear-splitting roar that declared itself as the monster it was known and feared to be throughout the world.

"Godzilla…" Lincoln said in almost whisper, stunned by the sight before him.

There wasn't a person alive who didn't know who Godzilla was or what he was capable of. First emerging in 1954, Godzilla was a force of nature that had been awakened by the atomic bombs that had been tested in the islands around Japan. Initially, it had been thought that Godzilla was once some creature that had been mutated by radiation; however, it was found that he was far older than that. In fact, he predated the human race by a considerable margin; he, or at least his species, had existed since the continents were joined together. And he wasn't alone; Godzilla, the undisputed king of the monsters, had been the beacon for others of his kind to arise and reclaim the world that had once been theirs.

Godzilla was both savior and destroyer of mankind; there were those out there who wanted nothing more than to see him dead, but there were others who hailed him as Earth's natural defender. The greatest of the first, and _true_, gods. Right now, Lincoln wasn't too concerned with Godzilla's allegiance to mankind; all he was worried about right now was if he was going to live through what was to come next.

Godzilla roared again at the giant squid, clearly indicating that he was challenging the other monster to a fight. Gezora screeched back at him, accepting the challenge. To lighten the load, Gezora dropped his forgotten prey back into the sea, causing Lincoln to plummet into the waters below. As the boy swam desperately back toward the island, he looked back to see the two titans charging toward one another, managing to haul himself onto a sandbar just as the showdown began.

By size alone, Gezora was much smaller than Godzilla and would've stood little chance against the Kaiju king if they had done battle on land. However, the giant squid was in the water; the two were on equal ground. The monstrous cephalopod made the first move by wrapping his tentacles around the king's arms and jaws, keeping him from lashing out with them in doing so. As Godzilla growled in anger and struggled to free himself from the other monster's hold on him, Gezora began to drag the giant into much deeper water where he would be able to have more mobility.

The two monsters began to sink below the sea, where they fell to the sea floor to continue their battle. Godzilla managed to put his foot on Gezora's face and kick him off. The squid suddenly sprayed a volley of ink into the larger Kaiju's face, blinding him in the process. Godzilla let out a gargled snarl of pain as the ink struck his eyes and make them sting with a burning pain. As the king tried desperately to clear away the thick shroud of the ink cloud away from himself and his eyes, his opponent had circled around and struck again from behind. Gezora constricted his tentacles around Godzilla's arms, torso and throat, keeping his much opponent restrained.

Unlike Gezora, Godzilla was only semi-aquatic and needed air to survive. While the king's lungs were large enough to hold a huge amount of air, his enemy's grasp around his neck was making it difficult to keep his air supply within him. Eventually, Godzilla's legs began to buckle and he collapsed to his knees. Gezora, triumphant, moved closer towards his victim. Suddenly, Godzilla suddenly flipped himself backwards, landing on Gezora in doing so. Godzilla had been playing dead.

The giant squid screeched in pain as his enemy's giant spines dug into his flesh, the pain forcing Gezora to release his grip on Godzilla. In order to get his opponent off of him, the monstrous cephalopod sprayed another wave of ink to irritate Godzilla's senses enough to make him move. Just as the king pulled himself away from the cloud of ink, Gezora took this opportunity to swim away. However, the giant squid didn't get far as Godzilla reached out and clamped his jaws around one of his tentacles before shaking the squid, like a crocodile. With Gezora struggling, the larger monster tussled with the squid until finally Gezora broke away from his adversary's grasp—though it was at the cost of a tentacle.

Godzilla tossed the spasming appendage aside before beginning to swim back upward. However, Gezora tackled him halfway and dragged him back into the depths. Rather than struggle against the attack as he did last time, Godzilla was prepared for his enemy's assault. He channeled his atomic energy inward and let it build within him before unleashing it in the form of a radioactive burst from his body that knocked his enemy off of him, stunning him the process. As Gezora floated helplessly in the water, the king took this chance to swim back toward the surface and fill his lungs with air.

While the undersea battle was taking place, Lincoln remained on the beach. He could feel the ground beneath him shake as the two monsters clashed. If he wasn't fearing for his life, the boy would think that this was the coolest thing ever, but considering that he was alone and could be in the line of fire at any moment... Suddenly, the ocean exploded to reveal Godzilla as he rose out of the sea, letting out a roar as he did. As much as Lincoln was in fear of the Kaiju, he was still in awe as he looked upon the giant beast. It was as if the boy was in the presence of a god incarnate— that would be an apt depiction of the king of the monsters.

Just then, Gezora erupted out of the sea and lunged out at Godzilla from behind. But before he could lay a single tentacle on his enemy, the larger Kaiju swung his tail knocked the squid backwards. With Gezora disoriented, the spines along the king's back began to flare up in a shade of bright blue as he turned to face the other monster. Lincoln knew exactly what was about to happen next and quickly shielded his eyes before he could be blinded. Godzilla's jaws opened to unleash a blast of blue, radioactive flames from his mouth. The beam struck the squid directly on his upper body, forcing a cry of agony to escape his beak as it did.

Godzilla closed his mouth and glared at his now wounded opponent as he slipped back into the ocean, clearly too wounded to continue the fight. Seeing his enemy cowering before him, Godzilla let out a roar of triumph to signify that he still held his position. Lincoln moved his hands away from his eyes to see the king of the monsters roaring into the sky and nearly grinned. He had just bore witness to an actual Kaiju fight and lived. If he ever managed to make it off this island, he would be sure to tell Clyde all about his encounter with the monsters.

At that moment, another spark of realization flashed through Lincoln's mind. He'd been incorrect; the island in that he had washed up on was inhabited... unfortunately, not by people. He had been stranded on Monster Island, the unofficial holding facility for the world's monsters. However, "holding facility" was a misleading name; they stayed there by _choice_, with some occasionally leaving to wreak havoc, before returning again. It was unknown as to why the Kaiju kept coming back to Monster Island. Perhaps it was home for them, or maybe they believed that mankind had taken away their homes and sought refuge on the island from the being beings they waged war on. But whatever the reason, the monsters called this place home and if Lincoln wasn't careful, he would end up on the menu of one.

It was then that the colossal reptile began to move back toward the island, making Lincoln jump in surprise. The boy quickly scrambled for cover behind a large rock and remained still until Godzilla had passed by. As the king of the monsters lumbered onto the beach, Lincoln could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He had never been this scared in his life; the slightest mess up on his part would get him killed. He could feel the sand at his feet quake with every step the giant lizard took. Suddenly, the sun over his head was abruptly blocked by a gigantic shadow. Even though he knew had had covered the sun, Lincoln forced himself to slowly look up to see the Kaiju he was trying to hide from looking down at him.

Lincoln let out a squeak of terror as he stared back up at the beast before him. He wanted to run and hide, but the terror that was welling up his heart kept him from moving so much as an inch. He didn't know if Godzilla was either going to kill him or simply ignore him, though the first possibility was stuck his mind. All he could do was stand before the most powerful creature on the planet and pray for the mercy of a quick death.

The giant lizard had almost a look of indifference on his face, as if he couldn't care less about the tiny human before him, emitting out a low, rumbling growl from his throat as a way of showing his disinterest for the speck in his presence. After what seemed like an eternity of facing one another, Godzilla merely turned his head back toward the jungle and began to make his way toward it once more. Lincoln let out a sigh of relief as he watched the Kaiju lumber away from him, feeling as though he had just been spared by death itself.

Just then, Godzilla came to an abrupt halt and turned to face the boy again. Lincoln gulped, fearing that the monster had changed his mind on sparing him. However, instead of killing him, the radioactive reptile began to motion with his head toward the island, as if he was trying to tell Lincoln something. As Godzilla continued to make the strange gesture, a strange feeling stirred in the boy's mind, like there was a voice in his head telling him what exactly the Kaiju was trying to say.

"You…want me to follow you?" he asked blankly, despite knowing he wasn't going to get an answer.

But much to his surprise, Godzilla responded with a nod. This took the boy aback, not only was he able to communicate with the king of the monsters, but Godzilla understood him. There were always theories that Godzilla had a high level of intelligence, but it had never been proven until now apparently. If Lisa was here now, she would've been green with envy.

However, there was still the matter of trust. For all Lincoln knew, Godzilla could easily turn on him at any given moment. On the other hand, considering what creatures lived on this island, it might be best if he had some form of protection.

The colossal reptile let out an irritated growl as a way of telling Lincoln to hurry up. Knowing better than to upset the king, the boy quickly made his choice as sticking with the atomic monster and ran up beside him, however, when he got too close to the beast's side, Godzilla snarled at him, telling him to keep his distance. Once Lincoln backed off a bit, Godzilla began to move deeper into the island, allowing his tiny companion to follow him. Lincoln was still unsure as to how well or how long this "partnership" between them would last, but if it meant surviving this island, then he was willing to at least give it a shot. And perhaps if fate was still kind to him, then maybe he would find his family.

As Lincoln followed Godzilla into the jungle, neither the boy nor the Kaiju noticed the eyes watching them intently, wondering if they would be able to work together and overcome the great menace that would soon make itself known.

**Welcome to Kingdom of Monsters! This was inspired by DalekPrime's Colossal Encounters, the IDW Godzilla comics and **_**Godzilla: King Of The Monsters**_**. The quote comes from **_**The Epic of Gilgamesh**_**, where Enkindu describes the monster Humbaba; it's a strangely apt description of both the G-Man and of Lincoln's situation.**

**As for the allusion to Ilene Chen - MONARCH exists in this world (there isn't any G-Force here); we'll be meeting them in a couple of chapters. And Emma Russell's dead by the time this story takes place... but she casts a long shadow on the narrative. **

**As for the allusion to Gezora being "post-Vortaak"... you'll find that out later, too. Anybody who's familiar with the Godzilla video games should know who the Vortaak are...**

**Is that everything? Yes? Well, then I shall bid you adieu!**


End file.
